What happens
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: After there loss at the pokemon league a trainer and her pokemon return home. Disclaimer I own nothing.


I could hear the sound of my Superior poking around the room. Opening one eyes could see her poking around trying to open the window and door trying to escape the room. I gave a yawn and walked to the door. "If you don't like being cooped up, then why did you want to sleep in my room." , but as soon as the door was unlocked and opened she rushed out. "She still a good pokemon I said to myself as I walked to my dresser. I grabbed some black dress pants and a gray sweater. "I don't think my mom would like me running around the house in my bra and panties." I giggled to myself. When i made it to the bathroom I did look at my body not like it was impressive. I may be skinny, but that's it. I then slipped on the pants and sweeter,

After getting dress and combing my brown hair I left my room and headed down stairs. Halfway down the stairs I was stopped by Houndoom. He closed one eye and looked at me with the other. "Hay, Houndoom." I said. In response he wagged his tail and walked past me. Houndoom acted like this all the time I honestly think he loves acting weird. "Don't cause any trouble up stairs for me." I asked when he place his paw on the top step.

Without looking back back he replied "Doom." in his usual manner

"I hope that means yes." I sighed. When I made it to the bottom step Gallade and Mom seemed to be moving sever things around. "Mom, why are you moving all this stuff?"

"Well, honey with your pokemon living in the house I was moving so stuff around because we need more room with you coming home. Don't worry though your Gallade is a perfect gentleman and help me out. Also I let Superior out she certainly has a lot of energy."

"Gall-Gallade." Gallade said giving a bow. "I'm glad you came home dear." my mom said patting me on the head, "Oh and you guys to." She said turning to Gallade. Gallade smile at the compliment.

My mother soon when outside leaving me a Gallade. "I'm glad my mom likes you guys." I said falling back on the couch.

"Gallade Gallade." Gallade said sitting beside me.

Gallage was a great pokemon to say the less no matter what in battle he would never give up and out side he was the sweetest thing. He always made sure everyone doing well. He even help me take care of Noivern when he first hatched and smiled the whole time.

"Gall-Gallade?"said looking at me with a worried look.

I blinked a few time to bring my self back to the real world. "Oh, sorry Gallade I didn't mean to stare. I guess I spaced out." Gallade place his hand on, and I push it off. In response he tilted his head,. "Gallade, you don't need to worry I'm fine." As i finish talking my stomach growled. I told him to sit and wait as I made my way to the kitchen. I soon found myself drooling at the sight of some berries. After taking a few bites then it came to me "I should make Gallade something He does always worry about me and he deserves something nice."

I put a few of his favorite berries in the poffin maker. "One Bluk, one Oran, and a Colbur berry. Love that this thing don't take long to make." I said beginning to stir the poffin. Stirring and stirring the mix it almost spilt it a few times. After a few more spins i poured in on a tray to let it cool. "It has been awhile since I made poffin. Oh, please be good." I waited a little bit, but unknown to me Gallade had made his way into the room.

"Gallade!" said as he walk in looking at the sweetest and reaching for the tray.

I grabbed his hand before he could reach for one and shook my head. He lowered his head. "Gallade." I said making sure at least one of the poffins had cooled down enough to pick up and I did. "Gallade." i said giving a smile, "Here is one for now just wait a little more and the rest are your." He shot a big smile at me and took it. Watching him in was pretty funny. He took the tiniest bite of it. It look really cute too. The two of us wait until the others had cool well I did my best to keep Gallade from burning himself on the poffin pan. Guess I did a pretty good job if I had to fight him to keep him off of them.

As Gallade continued to scarf down the poffin I made my way outside to see how Noivern and Superior were doing. The two were out in our back yard. One chasing the other until it tag the other then they repeated. I was never sure why, but the two of them always got along like the they was best friends and I was sure they were. Neither of them notice me watching them and to be honest I didn't mind. This is what is great about being a pokemon trainer seeing you pokemon have fun even if they had some odd qualities it only made it funner for them to be part of the team.

Apparently I watch the two for hours because when they came up to me it was almost dark. The two of them were panting and had hungry looks in there eyes. The three of us went inside and I put out some pokemon food for them. After that I headed upstairs to my room and sitting on the top step was Houndoom yawning. I walked up and gave him a quick pet and smiled He replied with another yawn. Then I headed for my room. Once inside I stretched a bit before heading to the shower.

Entering the bathroom I locked the door behind me. First my sweater came off. Again I looked in the mirror and patted my chest. "I know i shouldn't worry about being flat chested." I sighed and took my bra off and unbutton my pants and letting them fall to the floor. "Oh, I almost forgot." Reaching in the shower I turned the handle to hot water to make sure it was warm when i got in. Tossing panties to the side and stepping in.

"Mmm, the water feels nice." I said stepping in the shower. The water wasn't to hot. I ran my hands down my body. "I shouldn't complain so much about being flat I'm sure there plenty of girls that would want to be skinny then busty." I thought to myself. Then I grabbed my shampoo and squirted some onto my head and lathered the rest of my hair. "Shouldn't stay in here too long. Don't want to get all wrinkly." I said washing all the shampoo for my head and made sure nothing was left on my body. I turned the knob and stepped out onto the floor mate and pulled a towel off a stack of them. Throwing it on my head and started drying my hair. After that I moved on to my arms, then chest and back, and finally my lower I was done drying off I combed my hair again. Then wrapped my towel around. After making sure it was secure I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into my room. I made my to the dresser and grabbed a pair of my black panties. "I hope this look cute on me ." I said letting the towel fall to the floor and slipping them on. Little did I know Gallade had wandered in.

"Ahh, G-Gallade what are you doing?" I said covering my self with my arms and my face bright face was redder than my own. "Gallade." He said in a shock toon. His eyes were fixed on me. "Gallade stop looking." I shouted closing my eyes hopping he would hurry away. "Gall-Gallade." He I opened my eyes to see if he had left I saw something I could never un see. For the seconds I kept my eyes open they were locked on him struggling to hide his erected cock. After seeing that I felt light head, guessing from the shock, I closed my eyes again and felt that I was ready to fall."Gall." Gallade shouted and not a second later I feel his skin against my own and his arms around me."It feels so smooth." I mumbled into him. He helped me back to my feet and released me from his arms. When I opened my eyes our eyes meet. Want sure why but looking into them I knew something was different. "Gallade, why did you.""Galla." he said cutting me off, and he put both his hand on my for what happen next I'm not sure why, maybe see him as more than my pokemon after the way he was looking at me, but I'm not sure. The two of us moved closer to each other until it poked me. Then we both kissed one he broke our kiss neither one of us knew what to do. Before I said anything he had lifted me up and carried me to my bed. No sooner than he placed me on it he got on top of me. "Gallade I'm not sure if this is right, but I want it." I said kissing him again. "Gall." he said as he broke the kiss and prepared his no effort he took my panties off and threw them aside. He then tease my lips by sliding his the head of his cock. Then cupped one of my breast then pinched my nipple forcing a moan out of me. He held my arms as he slided inside me."Mmmm Gallade." my whole body shook as the trusted deeper. Grabbing his head and shoved it between my breast giving another moan."Gall." he said putting his mouth on one of my nipples and sucking."Gallade faster." I managed to get out between gasps and moans. Gallade began thrusting his cock faster and faster before letting out a load, "Gallade.""Gallade I can't hold on much longer." Knowing my body could hold on much longer I began forcing my hips toward his."GALL!" he grunted as torrent of warm cum flooded in to me. He pulled out of me and his cum began to leak out. "That a lot." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I couldn't last any longer." I said. He wrapped his arms round me and said. "Gallade."I smiled at him as we cuddled. Whether this right or wrong it was great though. Galldae tightened his arms. "I wonder if this happens a lot. I wonder if Gallade and me can get past this" I thought to myself. Letting out a yawn I decided to deal with it in the morning.


End file.
